Rest Stay in Bed Read Books
by offscreenmusings
Summary: Season 3. Bates has returned from a year in prison. What's it like between Anna and Bates in the days before they get their cottage? Plus their first day in the cottage. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

BATES POV

"Bates! My dear fellow, I didn't know you were here already"

"They let you out at dawn, thank you for sending Anna and the car"

"Oh nonsense! Where have they put you?"

"In my old room, m'lord"

"Well that won't do. I'll ask Jarvis how they've got with finding a cottage."

"Thank you. About Thomas…"

"I'll sort it out Bates. I promise. But in the meantime, you just rest. Stay in bed. Read books." Lord Grantham speaks as he walks out of the room leaving Bates to himself.

Walking through the village hand in hand with Anna, pausing here and there to share a smile and a kiss, Bates realized how much he has missed these innocent touches while in prison. More than that Bates was realizing how much he missed the less innocent touches they had only shared on their wedding night.

Although dressed for the day, Bates lay on his cot in the same room he had before prison. One leg hung off the edge of the bed, the other leg cocked to support his arm and book, the third book Bates had started since returning to Downton Abbey. Bates thoughts were no longer focused on words in front of him but had rather drifted off to thoughts of Anna, her gold hair spread across the pillows, her giggling as he teased her, her slow cautious touches. Bates rested his book open on his chest, _stay in bed, read books_. Bates snorted to himself, that's all he would be doing until they got their cottage.

A passing knock startled Bates from his thoughts, reminding him of supper, another chance to spend some time with Anna. There were no longer any other chances to see each other during the day. Not while Thomas was still Lord Grantham's valet. Walking down the stairs, Bates watched Anna stop at the bottom of the stairs, recognizing the tap of his cane, waiting to go into the servant's hall together. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Bates used his free hand to squeeze one of Anna's before following her in.

Even with a room full of people, it was like Anna was the only one at the table. Anna had her body angled towards him chatting away about the day's gossip. Bates kept up his end of the conversation about the growing tension between Lord Grantham and Matthew, letting one of his hands drop to Anna's knee, his thumb drawing slow circles. Watching Anna's eyes widen at his bold touch, a mischievous smile spread across Bates' face. He knew even with a small, stolen, touch like this he would be bring her to his earlier thoughts of their wedding night. Motivated by this, Bates slid his hand higher up Anna's thigh, watching her redden slightly, coughing as she choked on her food.

"Are you ok Anna?" Mrs. Hughes looked over from her conversation with Carson. Anna was trying to recover as Bates sat staring at the side of Anna's face trying not to shake with laughter.

"Just fine Mrs. Hughes, thank you" Anna reached for her tea to clear her throat, stopping any further questions. Taking a sip, Anna glared at Bates over her cup.

A bell on the wall rang, causing supper to come to an early end as chairs scraped along the stone floor as everyone rushed to their perspective duties. Bates heaved a sigh, as he remained seated watching Anna depart to help Mary for the evening. Looking around the empty servants hall Bates decided to settle there for the night instead of back in his room in hopes to have another chance moment with his wife.

The moment came faster than he expected. Anna came into servant's hall stopping for a quick break in the chair next to him.

"Mary dismissed me for the night, she said Matthew could help her this evening" Anna said eyes lowered a slow smile creeping across her lips. "Maybe you could help me" lifting up a couple pairs of boots. Bates nodded, moving his chair back and taking one of the pairs from Anna's hands.

Cleaning the boots Anna had brought down, Bates took every opportunity to brush knuckles against hers as he reached for a rag, for the shoeshine. Picking up the boots, Bates returned them to the table behind him to dry. Bates stood a moment watching Anna move with forced purpose. Inching closer Bates placed his hand over the smaller hand, stopping the movements, slowly taking away the rag in her hand. Bates felt Anna release a small sigh as she turned in his arms, moving a hand across his cheek placing some pressure along the back of his neck moving his lips to meet hers. Warmth filled Bates as he deepened the kiss, pressing Anna against the table his hands roaming down her arms, brushing against her stomach. Anna stilled Bates' with her own, breaking apart.

"Mr. Bates, any further notions will have to wait until we have our cottage so we can explore them properly."

"Why you naughty girl" Bates smirked, releasing Anna from against the table.


	2. Chapter 2

ANNA'S POV

Turning around impatiently, Anna noticed the door was still closed. Tapping her hand on her knee, she continued to wait until she heard the door behind her open. Opening the car door she stood a moment taking in Bates, a smile broke out across her face before running into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck they clung to each other a moment before the broke away.

"Thank god" She said leaning back to look into his eyes.

"Yes, thank god…and you" Anna grinned pressing her lips against his.

Watching everyone welcome Bates back with such warmth sent a shot of pride through Anna. She was giving everyone a chance to stay hello, never releasing her grip on his hand.

Anna smiled happily as she listened to Bates tell her about Lord Grantham suggesting he stay in bed and read books. He might not feel fell the same, but Anna was glad Lord Grantham was giving him time to get used to being back at Downton Abbey. On top of that she was enjoying the freedom Mrs. Hughes and Mary were giving her so that she could spend time with Bates. She enjoyed the time they spent walking around the village hand in hand, stealing kisses. Her favourite moment was when they would walk through the cottages dreaming of the next part of their lives.

"Which one would be ours?"

Anna scans the cottages, "Well, they won't move Mr. Chirk or the Tripps, but Mrs. Bow wants to live in the village, so we might get hers."

"None of which solves the problem of what I'm going to do."

"Your job, of course. They'll have to give Thomas his notice"

"Mr. Barrow-"

"Mr. Stick-it-up-your-jumper. He'll have to go."

"Revenge is sweet."

Anna could tell that the longer Mr. Bates sat around doing nothing the more he brooded over taking back the valet position. But Anna couldn't distract him as much as she hoped, even with the additional time off she was getting. She knew Bates got tired of sitting in his room reading books only to come down for tea and meals. Anna missed their innocent moments when they passed each other in the hall and she knew he missed them too.

Supper in the servant's hall was about to be served and Anna was looking forward to another break with Bates. Heading towards the hall she stopped at the familiar tap coming down the stairs, waiting so that she and Bates would go in together. Anna smiled as she felt Bates squeeze her hand. Placing herself down beside him Anna turned in her seat so that their legs brushed together. Ignoring the rest of the company at the table she started to tell Bates about the growing tension between Lord Grantham and Matthew with their newfound partnership. As she talked, Anna's eyes widened surprised by the touch of Bates' hand on her knee. She laughed, her thoughts fluttering to a night they spent together roughly one year ago. Taking another bite of food, Anna choked as Bates' hand slid higher on her thigh.

"Are you ok Anna?" Mrs. Hughes looked over from her conversation with Carson. Anna could feel Bates' shaking next to her holding in a laugh, his eyes fixated on her face.

"Just fine Mrs. Hughes, thank you" Anna reached for her tea to clear her throat, stopping any further questions. Taking a sip, Anna glared at Bates over her cup.

Leaping at the sound of a bell ringing on the wall, Anna quickly made her departure from the servant's hall, hoping that her face wasn't too flushed as she went up to meet Mary.

Standing behind Mary she stared off into the mirror as she brushed out the thick brown hair.

 _"The secret Mrs. Bates."_

 _"We will tell everyone but I thought we should leave it awhile. At least till after the funeral, anyway"_

 _"You'll have to control yourselves"_

 _"Well, we've had some practice"_

Anna could still remember thanking Mary when she saw the room filled with candles, the excitement she felt knowing she would be able to spend her wedding night with her husband. All the fevered touches came flooding back to her.

"Anna?" Mary spoke breaking through Anna's fog of memory. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, m'lady!"

"Well, maybe after your done with my hair Matthew can help me tonight" she said giving Anna a knowing smile.

"Of course m'lady" Anna said giggling, knowing if she was lucky Bates might not have gone back to his room yet.

Grabbing Mary's boots and clothes on her way out the door. Anna headed straight back to the servant's hall. Entering the door she took a moment to let the image of her husband sink in. The way he leaned back in his chair, newspaper spread open, his hair falling forward just above one eye. Anna sat down next to him, her arms still full of Mary's items. She suddenly felt very shy at what she was about to suggest.

"Mary dismissed me for the night, she said Matthew could help her this evening" Anna said eyes lowered a slow smile creeping across her lips. "Maybe you could help me" lifting up a couple pairs of boots. Anna knew Bates wouldn't be able to give up the temptation to be alone with her in the boot room. She felt her load lighten as she watched him take a pair of boots out of her arms.

Anna knew that Bates had finished cleaning his pair of boots before her but purposefully ignored his stare as she continued to work. She could feel his body against hers as he stepped in behind her after returning the boots to the rack stationed behind them. His hand stopped her movements as he pulled the rag from her grip. Sighing, Anna turned around reaching up to stroke his cheek. She could feel the stubble under her fingers as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, lowering his lips to meet hers. The counter stabbed into her lower back as Bates pushed against her, she felt as if his hands were everywhere at once, kneading her stomach just above her core. She finally brought herself to still them with her own.

"Mr. Bates, any further notions will have to wait until we have our cottage so we can explore them properly."

"Why you naughty girl" Bates smirked, releasing Anna from against the table.


	3. Chapter 3

THE COTTAGE

"At least it doesn't smell damp"

"I think it's nice. Or it will be when it's got a lick of paint"

"I can do that" Anna gave him a sceptical look. "I can."

"You're not climbing any ladders. But yes, together we can make it really comfy"

"What do they call extreme optimism?"

"They call it making the best of things. And that is what we will do"

"You being in this room is enough to make it nice. Come here." Bates said in a mock sultry voice. Anna had started to fold a cloth, Bates stepped forward yanking it out of her hands pulling her into a passionate kiss. Losing their balance, the two fell into the couch laughing at Bates' tactics. However silly, Bates felt that his method had worked. Bates arm was still around Anna, pinned between her waist and the couch. Shifting a little, Bates wiggled his fingers against Anna's ribs, provoking a small shriek of laughter as she tried to escape his relentless workings.

"My dear Anna, I do believe I have found a ticklish spot" Bates feigned innocent ignorance of the extent his tickling had on her. Gasping for breath, Anna thrashed on the couch resulting in a tighter embrace as Bates tried to avoid being hit. Slowly letting up, Bates held onto Anna as she started to take note of the close proximity of his body. Anna's eyes roamed Bates face, licking her lips. Bates smiled noticing this small admission of desire, he leaned into Anna, gently brushing his lips against hers. Smiling, Anna put more pressure into the kiss her arms coming to wrap around Bates' neck.

Finally separating for air, Anna snuggled into Bates' side curling her legs up onto the couch.

"Well Mr. Bates, where should we start first?" Anna asked taking in the rough little sitting room. Lord Grantham had told Bates that morning that the cottage Anna and him were to live in was finally empty and they could have the afternoon off to settle in.

"Well Mrs. Bates I think we should start in the bedroom so we have somewhere to sleep tonight. Unless you'd rather spend another night without my company?" Bates asked with a wink, Anna giggled gently hitting Bates in the chest. Lifting his eyebrows at the smack, he grabbed Anna's wrist moving in to tickle her a second time.

"NO!" Anna squealed wrenching her wrist free, making a break for the staircase. Bates laughed, following her at a much slower pace.

"Anna?" Bates called as he hit the top of the stairs, only to be answered by silence. "Anna?" Bates poked his head into their bedroom. Anna was standing next to the bed in her shift looking out the window, her dress folded neatly on a chair in the corner. Quietly walking into the room, Bates did not want to break whatever had caught Anna's attention. Bates came to stand next to Anna; setting down his cane and removing his coat he placed both on the chair with Anna's dress. Looking out the window, the sun had lit up the garden and the grounds, two cottages could be seen from their window, Downton Abbey framed in between them a little further in the distance.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Bates said looking at Anna, her hair gold in the sun. Turning towards him, Anna noticed him staring at her and smiled shyly. Sliding a hand down her arm, Bates was suddenly very aware that his wife was standing in front of him in nothing but her shift. Anna already noticing that Bates had on more clothes than her, had started working on the buttons of his vest. Shedding his vest, she began working on his shirt buttons. Anna hadn't seen her husband like this since their wedding night over a year before. Bates stood in front of his wife in nothing but his pants as she laid light kisses across his chest.

"Make love to me."

Bates let his hands fall to the hem of Anna's shift, pulling it up over her head. Backing her up until they felt the edge of the bed, Anna lowered herself onto the bed as Bates removed his pants, settling himself between her legs.

"I don't think we could have given our little cottage a better christening." Bates smirked his thumb drawing circles against Anna's hip.

"Mr. Bates!" Anna laughed pretending to be shocked at what they just did.

The sun had started to go down, casting the room in an orange glow. Anna rolled out of bed pulling her shift back on over her head.

"What are you doing?" Bates said rolling towards her side of the bed reaching out for her leg.

Anna dodged his attempt to get her back in bed "You've distracted me long enough Mr. Bates, but if we want to sleep comfortably tonight we should probably make the bed"

Anna headed downstairs, returning with a basket of forgotten linens.

"Mr. Bates, if you do not get out of that bed I will make you into it!" Anna tossed a pile of sheets on top of him. Chuckling Bates pushed off the sheets, swinging his legs off the bed he pulled on his pants.

"I have heard that it goes faster with two people" Bates remarked grabbing the opposite edge of the sheet.

Finishing with the last few tucks, Bates wrapped an arm around Anna's waist.

"The rest can wait until tomorrow" Bates nipped playfully at her shoulders, continuing to nip at any visible skin.

"Oh alright! You silly beggar!" Anna laughed at Bates, as she pulled back the blankets. Climbing in, she felt the bed move as Bates slid in behind her, wrapping his body behind hers, his arm around her middle.

Bates stroked Anna's hair out of her face, enjoying the feel of her petite frame settled in his arms, her steady breathing lulling him to sleep.

"Good night Mrs. Bates"


End file.
